The Research Support Core is requested for a centralized collection and processing of blood for RT-PCR and for serum and lymphocytes, and tumor tissues for different projected under the overall program. This will be done to promote uniformity in handing and record keeping of the samples that will be received from various centers participating in the trial and from JWCI. Centralized collection and processing of the samples will allow efficient use of materials, reduce the frequency of venipuncture, and allow maintenance of the process uniformly. Procedures will include the following: 1. Serum received from outside centers will be inspected for their physical appearance and tallied with the packing list. After quality control inspection and appropriate logging and record keeping, the samples will be immediately forwarded to the appropriate laboratory in a coded manner. Blood samples received from JWCI will be processed to collect serum which will be inventoried and recorded in the database, and will be distributed to appropriate laboratories. 2. Blood for RT-PCR will be forwarded immediately after receipt to the appropriate laboratory. Appropriate records will be logged in the database. 3. Bloods collected for lymphocytes at JWCI or received from outside patients will be processed centrally in a uniform manner, cyropreserved and archived. 4. Tumor tissues received from JWCI will be processed for cryopreservation. The specimens upon receipt will be checked for accuracy of the information and appropriateness of the forms. To maintain confidentiality, the specimens will be coded and appropriate records maintained at a central location.